Au son de tes mots
by xBlackSwanx
Summary: "L'art de la conversation fait appel à deux belles qualités: il faut savoir entrer en contact avec autrui et comprendre son point de vue, à la fois communiquer et écouter. Un tel équilibre est rare, mais lorsqu'il est atteint, le charme opère."
1. Le début

**Sur une impulsion encouragée par l'effet « vacances d'été », j'ai décidé de me lancer dans de nouveaux écrits (en grosse gue-din que je suis) !**

**Pour celles qui suivent « Rédemption » sachez que le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt (j'espère) ! Disons que j'ai été « un peu » débordée ces temps-ci (épreuves du bac + résultats + fête des résultats + inscription en fac !).**

**Pour l'instant je n'ai écris que ce chapitre. Vu que j'ai déjà une fiction en route j'ai vraiment besoin de connaître votre avis histoire que je ne perde pas mon temps au cas où !**

**Sachez que si je continue, les chapitres seront courts (comme avec Rédemption) et que l'écriture sera un peu particulière : beaucoup de dialogue pour peu de récit. En gros ce sera une minific !**

**Trêve de blabla, place à la lecture !**

* * *

**.  
**

Lundi soir dans mon studio londonien. Je rentre à peine du travail qui a suivi ma longue journée de cours à l'université. Pas la peine de préciser à quel point je suis KO.

Malheureusement je dois encore travailler sur certaines matières, puis ranger le désordre devenu _un peu _dérangeant. Et comme beaucoup de soirs dans la semaine ma mère m'appelle pour me poser les mêmes questions, me raconter les même potins…

_La distance ne semble pas la freiner._

N'ayant _enfin_ plus rien à faire je m'installe confortablement sur mon lit avec mon ordinateur sur les genoux. Je mets en route ma playlist et me connecte sur mon profil du forum de musique où j'ai l'habitude d'aller.

Je lis quelques publications et me souviens d'une information que je cherche depuis un bout de temps. Je clique sur « poster un nouveau sujet ».

**Izzie.S : **Quelqu'un aurait des infos sur le prochain concert d'_Eclipse_ ?

En attendant une réponse je consulte les nouvelles publications et conversations qui pourraient peut-être mentionner le groupe.

Je désespère un peu quand après plus d'une demi-heure je ne trouve aucune info et que mon message n'a toujours pas eu de réponse.

Je quitte un instant mon ordinateur pour la cuisine où je me prépare un repas. Je dirais plutôt un petit encas.

Quand je retourne sur mon lit j'ai la surprise de voir une réponse à mon message.

**Tony : **En fin de semaine ils sont en concert à Brighton au _Brighton's Place_ et la semaine prochaine à Londres au _Jenny's._

Je m'empresse de répondre.

**Izzie.S : **Ok, merci beaucoup :)

Ayant eu ce que je voulais je souhaite me déconnecter mais l'icône à côté de ma fenêtre de message clignote.

**Tony :** Y'a pas de quoi ! C'est rare les gens qui les connaissent !

**Izzie.S :** Y'a quelques mois ils ont joués dans le pub près de ma fac, j'ai tout de suite accroché ! C'est un peu grâce à eux que je suis tombée amoureuse de Londres !

**Tony :** J'te comprends ! C'est quand même dommage qu'ils ne passent que dans les bars !

**Izzie.S :** En gros il faut être un ivrogne pour les connaître )

**Tony :** Ouai c'est clair ! Cela fait de nous deux les deux seuls ivrognes de ce site !

Cette discussion s'est poursuivi jusque tard dans la nuit.

.

.

Un bruit de plus en plus fort de guitare électrique se fait entendre._ C'est quoi ce bordel…_ Puis une voix se met à hurler des phrases que je ne parviens pas à comprendre.

« Putain ! »

Les yeux embués par le sommeil je cherche à tâtons le bouton _Off _de ma chaîne_._

Pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de mettre un morceau de Nirvana en sonnerie de réveil ?

_Tous les matins je me pose la question._

Après avoir attendu -_comme tous les matins_- 10 minutes avant de sortir de mon lit je me prépare en vitesse et ingurgite mon café à m'en brûler la langue.

_Chouette !_

Une fois sortie de mon studio je cours jusqu'à la bouche de métro à quelques mètres de mon immeuble afin de me rendre à la fac.

_L'University College of London._

J'arrive dans l'amphi seulement quelques minutes avant le début du cours. Je repère bien vite Jane et m'installe à ses côtés.

Jane Denali, une petite blonde de 20 ans au style londonien excentrique et le tempérament qui va avec. Excepté quelques connaissances, elle est ma seule véritable amie dans cette ville, dès le premier jour on a tout de suite accroché.

_Il y a des gens comme ça avec qui le courant passe dès la première rencontre._

« Dis, est-ce qu'un jour tu arriveras à la première heure de cours sans être comme si t'avais couru un 100 mètres ! »

Jane me sonde tranquillement derrière ses grandes montures rouges pétantes.

« J'y peux rien si mon lit me retiens tous les matins ! » Je lui réponds d'une voix « légèrement » essoufflée.

Elle ricane doucement. « Si seulement ça pouvait être autre chose qu'un lit ! »

Le cours commence ensuite ce qui ne nous empêche pas de continuer notre échange.

_En même temps un cours sur la littérature durant la période médiévale ne fait pas beaucoup d'intéressés._

Au cours de la conversation je l'informe sur prochain concert d'_Eclipse_ dans le coin. Ce qui me fait penser à mon interlocuteur de la veille. Vu le temps que l'on a passé à discuter c'est un exploit de m'être levée ce matin.

_En même temps j'ai déjà fait bien pire certains soirs, ou plutôt matins…_

D'ordinaire je ne parle jamais très longtemps avec les membres du forum, juste de quoi trouver des informations sur les actus musiques et parfois échanger des opinions. Disons qu'avec _Tony_ les phrases ce sont enchainées naturellement et sans m'en apercevoir cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que nous discutions.

Toujours de musique évidemment, je n'ai communiqué aucune information personnelle et je ne lui en ai pas demandé. _SoundZtalking _est le seul site communautaire où je me rends régulièrement.

_Et non, je n'ai ni profil Facebook, ni page Twitter ou autres. Shame on me !_

La journée s'écoule comme une journée de cours ordinaire.

Avec Jane nous planifions déjà notre soirée de concert et profitons de la pause de midi pour réserver nos places. On peut dire qu'il y a eu une évolution entre temps, avant il n'y avait pas besoin de « réserver » pour aller écouter _Eclipse _dans un bar. Ils sont de plus en plus connus, surtout depuis qu'ils postent des vidéos de leurs prestations sur le net.

Comme ça j'ai limite l'air d'une groupie mais je n'y peux rien si je les trouve vraiment géniaux. Au début ils faisaient des reprises de divers chanteurs ou groupes, de supers reprises, puis ils se sont enfin lancés et ils jouent maintenant leurs propres morceaux.

La seule chose que je sais sur eux, à part le fait que leur musique est géniale, c'est qu'ils sont trois, une fille et deux gars. Parfois un quatrième membre les rejoint.

Bref, être dans cette ville me permet de profiter pleinement de ma passion. Quand je ne suis pas à la fac, je travaille chez un disquaire pour me faire de l'argent et certains soirs je sors avec des amis, ou seule ça dépend, à la découverte de jeunes talents dans des bars, parfois même en pleine rue.

Tout ça sans oublier le fabuleux site internet dont je suis membre depuis quelques années déjà.

.

.

.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage.**

**Si vos avis sont en majorité favorables j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder à poster le prochain chapitre.**

**Bises à toutes (ou tous) !**


	2. Réticente

**Trois reviews c'est pas terrible pour me faire une réelle idée de ce dans quoi je m'embarque mais bon… ce sont trois avis positifs et j'ai constaté que j'avais le double de followers (on s'croirait sur Twitter). Par contre le nombre de vues ce n'est plus du tout la même chose…**

**Bref, j'écris surtout pour mon plaisir et je ne peux donc pas me résoudre à avorter cette histoire.**

**A part ça, je tiens à préciser que certains noms (site internet, lieux...) viennent totalement de ma p'tite tête ! Généralement ils sont en italique.**

**Vanessa : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise, le sujet n'est pas très original mais j'espère que j'arriverais à le traiter convenablement !**

**Pou-pou-pidoouu : Merci du compliment, je suis ravie ! Pour le résumé, si tu parles de la citation, honnêtement je savais pas trop comment présenter l'truc alors… Si tu suis Rédemption tu remarqueras que j'ai fait pareil !**

**frimousse30 : contente que ça te plaise pour l'instant.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

16 janvier 2012. 19h55.

« Izzie ! J'espère que t'as bientôt terminée ta clope, ils commencent dans 5 minutes ! »

« T'inquiète Jane. Marcus nous a gardé une place ? » Je m'adosse à la balustrade du balcon où je me suis réfugiée.

Quand je me retourne je suis presque éblouie par toutes les paillettes du petit haut de mon amie. J'ai un bref sourire en pensant qu'il me faudrait peut-être des lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir la regarder.

Elle râle « Oui, et d'ailleurs j'te remercie de m'avoir laissé seule avec lui ! »

Je souris. « C'est bien toi qui l'as invité, non ? C'est pas de ma faute si parmi tous tes amis tu as préféré passer la soirée avec ton ex ! »

Tout en pestant sur ma remarque elle se poste à mes côtés et en profite pour me prendre la cigarette des mains.

« Je m'entends bien avec lui, c'est juste que des fois il m'énerve ! Et si je l'ai invité c'est parce que tu lui plais ! » Dit-elle tout en tirant une longue latte.

« D'où tu sors ça toi ? Il est avec moi comme Felix ou Alec le sont ! »

Elle hausse un sourcil. « Mais bien sur, c'est pas comme s'il te bouffait des yeux ! Concernant les autres, Alec est gay et Felix serait pas contre lui aussi de te mettre dans son lit ! »

Je lui reprends la cigarette tout en riant de son « humour ». « Oui Jane, tous les hétéros de cette ville me veulent ! Sinon, tu veux m'arranger un coup avec ton ex, ça n'te pose aucun problème ? »

« C'est pas comme si vous étiez destinés à une longue et belle relation ! Tu ne peux pas être ici sans avoir essayé au moins un Anglais ! Et puis c'est un super coup, crois moi ! » Elle me dit cette dernière phrase avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Je soupire, faussement blasée. « Allez, viens. Allons rejoindre le « super coup »! »

En sortant du balcon nous sommes instantanément prises par la touffeur du bar et le brouhaha qui l'anime. A la suite de Jane, je me fraie un chemin parmi la foule, si certains sont assez civilisés pour me libérer le passage, la majorité s'en fiche royalement. Au risque d'écraser quelques pieds et percuter quelques épaules.

_Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je mette des talons ? _

_Pour voir la scène sans être dérangée par tes petites jambes !_

Après un dur périple et un léger crêpage de chignon avec une espèce d'hystérique que j'aurais « violement » bousculée, nous parvenons à rejoindre Marcus.

Par chance nous ne sommes pas trop éloignés de la scène.

Nous voyons par la suite le groupe arriver et prendre place. Le grand brun baraqué sur sa batterie, la petite brune enfourche sa guitare électrique et le blond maigrichon s'approche du micro avec sa basse. Et non, depuis le temps je ne connais pas leurs prénoms.

Le concert dure un peu plus d'une heure, je ne la vois pas passer. Ils enchaînent les musiques tantôt pleines d'énergies, tantôt plus mélancoliques. Pour mon plus grand plaisir ils interprètent aussi deux de leurs meilleures reprises ainsi qu'une toute nouvelle chanson.

Je quitte le bar comme après chaque bon concert, c'est-à-dire, dans ma bulle légèrement alcoolisée avec de la musique plein les oreilles.

Sans avoir pu protester je vois Jane s'éclipser me laissant seule avec Marcus. Il souhaite me raccompagner jusque chez moi, sur le trajet nous parlons un peu.

Je pensais qu'il me laisserait au pied de mon immeuble mais il monte avec moi. J'écourte ensuite notre tête-à-tête après un moment gênant devant ma porte.

_Merci Jane !_

Soudainement la fatigue me gagne et je tombe comme une masse sur mon lit après m'être préparée pour la nuit.

17 janvier 2012. 22h.

Je traine un peu sur le forum avant de me mettre au lit. Après quelques minutes de connexions je reçois un message sur ma publication de la semaine dernière.

**Tony :** Alors ce concert ?

**Izzie.S :** Comme d'hab, super ! En plus ils ont joué une nouvelle chanson, je l'avais jamais entendu avant !

**Tony :** C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils la jouent en concert, ils viennent de la composer. Tu l'as aimé ? »

**Izzie.S :** Tu l'as déjà entendu ? T'étais à ce concert ou au précédent ?

**Tony :** J'étais à Brighton. Alors ?

**Izzie.S :** Très émouvante, elle m'a donné des frissons ! D'habitude quand ça parle d'amour&cie ça me laisse presque totalement insensible mais là les paroles sont très belles. Un gars que j'ai vu là bas m'a dit qu'ils ont un parolier.

(Réponse 10 minutes plus tard.)

**Tony :** Celui qui les accompagne sur scène de temps en temps écrit toutes leurs chansons. Sinon t'as écouté l'album dont je t'ai parlé ?

**Izzie.S :** J'ai écouté quelques chansons oui. C'est… spécial on va dire ! J'ai pas l'habitude d'écouter du metal mais bon.

**Tony :** C'est du death metal, pas du metal !

**Izzie.S :** Oh pardon. Excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'offenser )

**Tony :** J'te pardonne, c'est pas de ta faute :P

**Izzie.S :** De toute façon entre le métal, le death metal, le heavy metal, etc… T'écoute beaucoup ce style de musique ?

**Tony :** Nan, j'écoute juste toutes les sortes de rock : du plus calme au plus agressif ! J'écoute aussi du classique tu sais ! :)

**Izzie.S :** Sérieux ! Un métaleux qui écoute Mozart ?

**Tony :** Et pas que Mozart ! Et crois moi j'ai rien d'un métaleux !

**Izzie.S :** Pas de crête ?

**Tony :** Nop' ! Et pas de bijoux cloutés non plus ! J'ai un style beaucoup plus classique…

**Izzie.S :** … En accord avec Mozart et ses amis !

**Tony :** Hey ! Quand je dis classique j'veux dire simple, sans accessoires qui tuent ! Et toi alors ? Tu m'as dis que tu écoutais tous les genres. Si on suit la logique ça doit être comique !

**Izzie.S :** Nan ca va, je sais me faire discrète. Même si cela a tendance à changer !

**Tony :** Ah oui ?

(Réponse 5 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S :** On est à Londres Tony, ville de Boy George et Amy Winehouse !

**Tony :** Tu vivais où avant ?

(Réponse 15 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S :** Excuse moi mais j'ai pas fais attention à l'heure, il faut que j'y aille. Demain j'me lève tôt !

**Tony :** Ah ok, c'est pas grave. Demain tu seras connectée ?

**Izzie.S :** Je sais pas, j'ai pas mal de travail donc y'a peu de chance.

**Tony :** Ok, à une prochaine fois j'espère !

**Izzie.S :** Ouais bye !

.

.

La semaine se termine enfin, et on peut dire que je suis dans une meilleure forme que d'habitude. Je le dois sans aucun doute à _Eclipse._

Comme la plupart des vendredis soirs je me retrouve chez Jane où, parfois avec d'autres amis, nous passons la soirée. Ce soir nous sommes en tête à tête.

« Dis, tu veux regarder quoi ? Ce soir j'ai bien envie de me faire un bon film d'horreur ! »

Comme si c'était une surprise, cette fille adore tout ce qui est bien glauque !

Installée sur son splendide canapé en vieux cuir rouge je l'observe fouiller dans son étagère à DVD.

« Choisis ce que tu veux, moi ça m'est égal. »

« Ca te dis l'Exorciste ? Mon frère me l'a prêté hier. Sinon, Shining me dit bien aussi ! »

« Va pour Shining, c'est plus cool. »

Elle revient vers moi avec le film. « Pendant que je le mets en route bouge tes fesses et apporte nous du liquide ! »

J'obéis à « maîtresse Jane » et reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec divers alcools et jus de fruits, ainsi qu'un gros saladier rempli de chips.

_Très sain tout ça me direz-vous !_

Nous prenons nos aises alors que le film démarre. L'ayant vu déjà plusieurs fois nous discutons un peu, des cours, de certaines personnes et de la semaine en général.

Jane se redresse alors soudainement. « Hey, ça me fait penser ! Faut que j'aille sur _SoundZtalking_ deux minutes, y'a un gars qui vend des vinyles qui m'intéressent. J'me connecte sur ton profil, ok ! »

Elle se penche sur sa table basse où est posé son PC.

« C'est des vinyles de qui ? » Je lui demande la bouche pleine de chips.

« Un groupe de heavy metal, tu connais pas. J'te ferais écouter. »

Tiens, ça me fait penser à…

« Hey, y'a un gars qui vient me parler. _Tony_, tu le connais ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je me redresse et m'approche de Jane et de l'ordinateur.

Effectivement, je lis le message qu'il vient à peine d'envoyer.

**Tony :** Salut Izzie, quoi de neuf ?

Jane tourne la tête dans ma direction.

« Je lui réponds quoi ? »

Je soupire tout en me reprenant ma place sur le canapé.

« Hum, dis lui juste que c'est pas moi de connectée. »

«Ok. »

Quelques secondes plus tard…

« Il m'a demandé si tu étais avec moi, j'ai dis oui. Maintenant il me demande si tu comptes rester connectée sur le site ce soir. »

« Dis lui que non. »

Il ne répond plus et Jane reste quelques minutes de plus avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur et de se réinstaller à mes côtés.

« C'est qui ce gars ? »

Je regarde mon amie qui me scrute de ses prunelles noires. « C'est lui qui m'a informé pour le concert d'_Eclipse. _On a un peu discuté mais sans plus. »

« Ah bon ? On dirait au contraire que y'a un peu plus. »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, tu sais que je parle pas trop avec les gens du site. »

Elle fait la moue. « Ok. Il a l'air sympa pourtant. »

« Ouais mais je le connais pas. »

Je clos la conversation en me tournant vers l'écran de la télévision. Nous regardons la fin du film en silence.

.

.

.

**Allons-nous, cette fois-ci, dépasser le cap des trois reviews… Suspense, suspense !**

**Vu que je n'en ai aucune idée j'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à me lire quand même.**

**Bye !**


	3. Cache cache

**Réponse au messages :**

**frimousse30 : merci ! Je suis en train d'expérimenter ce système d'écriture (tchat) et je trouve ça parfois un peu bizarre qd je me relis mais je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

** Guest : c'est vrai que l'histoire n'a rien d'original mais je crois n'avoir lu qu'une fiction traitant de ce sujet sur FF. Après j'me doute bien que l'identité de Tony ne soit pas un mystère ;) J'espère juste que j'arriverais à traiter le sujet convenablement.**

**mlca66 : contente de te retrouver aussi sur cette fiction !**

**pou-pou-pidoouu : effectivement l'univers des personnages est très musical et ce n'est pas fait exprès en plus ! Il va falloir attendre un peu pour la rencontre mais la fiction ne sera pas longue donc l'attente sera supportable je pense !**

* * *

.

22 janvier 2012, 17h.

« Hey, Izzie. Ça te dérange de faire la fermeture seule ? »

« Pas de problème, Eric. »

J'attrape le dernier carton non déballé et me dirige vers les étagères au fond du magasin après avoir une dernière fois saluée Eric.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me laisse seule aux commandes en fin de journée, à vrai dire il le fait plus souvent depuis qu'il a une copine, mais il a toujours la gentillesse de me prévenir.

_J'imagine mal tous les patrons faire ça !_

De toute manière, excepté faire l'inventaire et ordonner les CDs et vinyles, nous ne sommes jamais particulièrement débordés par le travail.

Il me faut tout de même une bonne heure pour répertorier sur l'ordinateur et classer en rayon la centaine de nouveaux vinyles que nous venons de recevoir. Cela pourrait paraître ennuyeux mais j'aime bien faire ça.

N'étant pas très pressée de quitter les lieux, je prends mon temps pour vérifier que tout est en ordre avant de fermer boutique. Je retourne le panneau accroché à la porte puis me rends dans l'arrière-salle me préparer un thé.

Plus tôt dans la journée je m'étais dis qu'il était peut-être temps de passer un coup de fil à mon père, ce que je décide de faire maintenant.

Etant séparé de ma mère j'ai moins l'occasion de lui parler contrairement à cette dernière qui n'oublie pas de me contacter au minimum deux fois par semaine.

_Je dis bien « au minimum » !_

Il semble content de m'avoir au téléphone mais étant aussi peu expansif que je le suis on est sûr de rien. Tout le contraire de Renée.

Je lui raconte l'essentiel, à savoir, le déroulement de mes cours ces dernières semaines, mon adaptation avec ses hauts et ses bas dans cette grande ville qu'est Londres ainsi que les quelques heures que j'effectue certains après-midi ici, chez Eric le disquaire.

Pour Charlie (mon père), il n'y a apparemment rien de spécial à signaler malgré les quelques péripéties qu'il connait à son travail. Etant éducateur dans un foyer pour adolescents il a pas mal de choses à me raconter à ce sujet mais ça s'arrête là. Pas de femme qu'il aurait rencontré ou de choses qu'il prévoirait de faire. Cela me fait un peu de peine qu'excepté ses quelques amis il n'ait que son travail, cependant il ne semble pas malheureux de sa situation.

_Apparemment tant que ma mère reste loin de lui tout va pour le mieux !_

_Et après on ose encore rêver de mariage..._

Après une petite demi-heure de conversation je raccroche et quitte enfin le magasin. Condamnée aux transports en commun, je m'engouffre dans mon habituelle bouche de métro.

Sur le trajet je pense soudainement à mon mystérieux correspondant. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne suis pas retournée sur le forum, plus par crainte que par manque de temps je l'avoue.

En regardant les personnes dans le métro toutes sortes d'idées me traversent l'esprit.

_Imagine que l'une de ces personnes soit Tony. Il pourrait aussi être une personne plus ou moins proche de moi : un voisin, quelqu'un de la fac, le gars du kiosque dans ma rue ou encore le fils de mon boulanger (beurk, pitié pas ça !)…_

_Imagine qu'il n'est pas celui qu'on croit ? Peut-être qu'il a menti sur certains points ? En même temps il ne m'a parlé que de ses goûts musicaux donc je ne cours aucun risque, et puis tout ce qu'il a dit au sujet d'Eclipse est vrai. _

_Et imagine que c'est une fille ? Ou un vieillard amateur de musique « jeune » ?_

_Un vieillard métaleux…_

Argh, stop les délires intérieurs !

Ça ne le devrait pas mais cette histoire de « _tchat »_, il faut bien que je l'appelle ainsi même si cela ne me plaît pas, me perturbe un peu.

C'est peut-être un peu stupide mais j'ai le sentiment que _nos_ conversations sont sur le point d'aller plus loin.

Je veux dire, nous n'avons discuté que deux fois, exclusivement de musique, et il est évident que le sujet s'épuise.

_Même si j'ai toujours quelque chose à ajouter sur le sujet…_

Sa question avant d'avoir écourté notre dernier tête à tête, ou plutôt écran à écran, en est la preuve. Même si nous nous ne sommes jamais réellement vu les choses sont proches de la réalité. On rencontre quelqu'un, aborde des sujets bateaux et sur lesquels on a des affinités puis on apprend à connaître l'autre. Et c'est là bien sûr que ça bloque pour moi.

Je sais, pour certains ce n'est pas un problème et je me fais peut-être trop de soucis. En fait pour moi les choses sont simples, internet est un outil aussi bien merveilleux que dangereux.

Faire des recherches pour ces cours ou autres, oui. Ecouter de la musique et regarder des vidéo, oui. Communiquer avec ses proches par un intermédiaire plus rapide, oui. Acheter et vendre des trucs, pourquoi pas. Divulguer des informations confidentielles peu importe la manière, NON !

_Tony_ à l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa et relativement sain d'esprit mais je ne sais rien sur lui excepté ses goûts musicaux et ça va rester comme ça.

Au pire je peux lui exposer la situation, on peut très bien discuter sans entrer dans le privé.

_Ouais… Je vais faire ça._

De toute façon je compte bien retourner sur le forum un jour et il y a des chances pour qu'il m'aborde…

.

23 janvier 2012, 14h.

Cet après midi je n'ai aucun cours, n'ayant pas tellement envie de sortir je reste au studio.

Je m'avance sur mes cours, lis un peu et finalement prends mon ordinateur. Direction SoundZtalking.

(Après 10 minutes de connexion.)

**Tony :** hey, Izzie ! Ça fait longtemps !

**Izzie.S :** Slt ! Ça fait seulement quelques jours que je ne suis pas venue sur le site, j'ai pas trop eu le temps.

**Tony :** Ces temps-ci j'me connecte tout les jours donc ouais pour moi ça fait longtemps. C'est la fac qui t'occupe autant ?

**Izzie.S :** Oui entre autres. J'ai l'habitude de me connecter seulement deux ou trois fois par semaine.

**Tony :** tu étudies quoi ?

**Izzie.S :** la littérature.

**Tony :** je vois… Une littéraire à l'oreille musicale ! Intéressant. Tu es dans quelle fac ?

(Réponse 5 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S :** une fac à Londres.

**Tony :** quoi ! Tu as peur que je vienne t'attendre devant l'établissement ? Pour ça il faudrait que j'aie ton nom, d'ailleurs je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom ! J'imagine qu'Izzie est un diminutif… Est-ce que tu m'éviterais d'intenses réflexions en me donnant tout de suite ton prénom ? *fais une moue suppliante devant son écran*

(Réponse 7 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S :** et bien bravo, tu as compris que j'utilise un diminutif. Mais je crois que je préfère te laisser réfléchir.

**Tony:** Isabel, Isadora, Isabella, Isis… Et le S c'est pour quoi ?

**Izzie.S :** si tu souhaites m'appeler Isis, je t'en prie ! Tu poses trop de questions, tu sais.

**Tony :** La dernière fois ça te dérangeais pas !

**Izzie.S :** la dernière fois on ne parlait que de musique. Tu parles de mon pseudo mais le tien aussi est un diminutif. Le diminutif d'Anthony je suppose.

**Tony :** Tu suppose bien oui, moi aussi je te félicite :) Mais Anthony n'est que mon deuxième prénom. Quand je me suis inscris sur le forum mon meilleur ami a eu la « bonne » idée de mettre ce surnom en pseudo, depuis je l'ai toujours pas changé !

**Izzie.S :** super le meilleur ami ! Quelque part c'est bien qu'Anthony ne soit que ton deuxième prénom parce que Tony ça craint un peu (sans vouloir t'offenser !). Ça fait petite frappe new yorkaise !

**Tony :** Oui c'est vrai, j'ai l'air d'un gros dur comme ça ;) Mais seulement l'air malheureusement…

**Izzie.S :** J'me doute bien !

**Tony :** Bon, assez détourné la conversation. A défaut de pouvoir de pouvoir mettre un visage sur tes mots, pourrais-je au moins y mettre un prénom ?

(Réponse 5 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S :** pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin ? Izzie devrais te suffire, tous mes amis ici m'appellent comme ça !

**Tony :** j'ai envie de le connaître, c'est tout. Pourquoi es-tu aussi réticente, je ne vais pas en faire mauvais usage ! Si tu veux savoir, je m'appelle Edward.

**Izzie.S :** ravie de faire ta connaissance Edward, même si tu sembles un peu plus fouineur que Tony !

**Tony :** hey ! Dis-moi, pourquoi tu fais autant de mystère ? C'est juste de la méfiance ou tu caches des trucs ?

**Izzie.S :** Je suis activement recherchée par toutes les polices du pays ! Sérieusement, ce n'est pas juste le fait de te donner mon prénom qui me dérange mais regarde : tu as voulu savoir où j'étudiais, mon prénom et ensuite tu en voudras davantage. Tu es la première personne avec qui j'ai autant parlé sur le net et je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec ce genre de choses.

**Tony** **:** je comprends ton inquiétude, moi aussi je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça et tu es aussi la première avec qui je discute par écran interposé, excepté les conversations ouvertes à tous sur le forum. C'est vrai aussi que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, mais n'y vois rien de néfaste ou trop intrusif.

**Izzie.S :** Tu ne veux pas juste t'en tenir à des conversations sur la musique ?

**Tony :** je pense qu'on a suffisamment débattu sur le sujet ! Izzie, j'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi, je te trouve très intéressante, intelligente et j'aime ton sens de l'humour. Je dois dire que nos précédentes conversations ont éveillé ma curiosité. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme (j'espère que tu en es bien une !) autre que ses goûts musicaux variés et son attrait pour certains groupes locaux…

(Réponse 10 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S :** je m'appelle Isabella. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu sur ce que tu viens de me dire, à une prochaine fois peut-être.

(Déconnexion.)

.

.

* * *

**Vos avis sur l'avancée de la relation Izzie.S/Tony et leur moyen de communiquer ?**

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	4. Connexion

**Réponse aux messages  
**

**Frimousse30 : **moi sadique !? Et bien saches que la longueur des chapitres n'est pas du tout volontaire donc je dirais plutôt casse-bonbon ! Je vais essayer de les allonger un peu parce que ce ne sera plus une « mini fic » comme c'est normalement prévu !

**Adore Youu : **merci pour le compliment même si je reconnais avoir du mal avec cette fiction. C'est sûr que le comportement de Bella peut être excessif mais si on compare avec la réalité il existe bien plus méfiant encore (ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose). J'ai voulu effectivement montrer chez elle une grande méfiance mais qui évolue par la suite.

* * *

.

26 janvier 2012, 20h35.

**Izzie.S :** Salut _Tony_ (ou Edward si tu préfères), dommage que tu ne sois pas connecté mais tant pis je te laisse quand même un message (en espérant que tu reviennes vite dans les parages). Tu as dû me prendre pour une espèce de parano et t'as pas tellement tord mais j'espère quand même que tu me comprends (ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu). J'espère aussi que je ne t'ai pas trop vexé avec ma méfiance (j'aurais pu direct te traiter de pervers-psychopathe que ça aurait été pareil !). Je me rends bien compte que t'es quelqu'un de gentil et moi aussi j'aime discuter avec toi, ce qui d'ailleurs m'effraie un peu. Je suis contente de voir que nos conversations t'ont autant marqué que moi et je te remercie pour tes compliments (qui m'ont un peu gêné je tiens à te préciser). Moi aussi je suis curieuse à propos de toi mais malgré tout ça j'peux pas m'empêcher d'être sur mes gardes (le retour de la parano !), en plus je n'aime pas trop parler de moi en temps normal donc tu vois un peu le bazar que c'est ! Bref, j'ai réfléchis et décidé de te laisser une chance et pourquoi pas t'en dévoiler plus sur la jeune femme que tu m'as décris (oui, j'en suis bien une !). J'aimerais aussi en apprendre davantage sur celui au pseudo qui craint mais qui semble assez original et qui est sans aucun doute aussi intelligent, drôle et intéressant que je le suis, voire bien plus !

Voilà, j'en ai fini avec mon long pavé (tu n'as pas piqué du nez en cours de route, au moins ?), j'espère vite pouvoir te parler d'écran à écran.

Bye.

.

Une heure plus tard, après deux cupcakes engloutis et un épisode de Monk visionné.

.

**Tony :** alors, je ne te fais plus peur ?

**Izzie.S :** non c'est bon, au pire j'ai mes techniques secrètes de self défense ! Ou il me suffit de cliquer sur « déconnexion » :P

**Tony :** j'aimerais bien te voir utiliser la première solution ! Je suis parvenu à ne pas piquer du nez et à lire tout ton message, je te retourne les remerciements, sans être gêné ;) et je tiens à te rassurer sur ta prétendue paranoïa, il vaut mieux ça que d'être un peu trop confiante. Là tu aurais vraiment besoin de la self défense !

**Izzie.S :** j'ai quand même un peu exagéré la dernière fois. C'est juste que je me suis fait des films à partir de tes simples questions et j'me suis mise à trop cogiter. Si c'est pas être une grande parano !

**Tony :** c'est normal, on est jamais sûr de rien dans ce grand monde virtuel qu'est internet… Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu prends autant de plaisir que moi dans nos discussions (n'y voit là aucune allusion). Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que le courant passe vraiment bien entre nous, la conversation est facile et pour moi le fait de vouloir te connaître plus est naturel. J'espère que je ne t'effraie pas trop ?

**Izzie.S :** je ressens la même chose t'inquiète pas. C'est quand même bizarre…

**Tony :** quoi donc ?

**Izzie.S :** d'être autant en phase alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vu et qu'on ne sache presque rien l'un sur l'autre.

**Tony :** c'est un peu spécial oui mais je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, au contraire. Tu n'es vraiment pas habitué ce genre de communication, hein ?

**Izzie.S :** disons que mon ordi me sert à autre chose comme écouter de la musique. J'ai rencontré mes amis dans des lieux très communs et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit possible de garder une relation durable et stable sans fréquenter quotidiennement une personne.

**Tony :** beaucoup de gens se rencontrent sur internet de nos jours et même si les mauvaises surprises existent des liens se créent aussi, comme dans la vraie vie. Des gens qui ne se seraient jamais adressés ne serait-ce qu'un regard en temps normal parviennent à nouer des liens par ce biais.

(Réponse 4 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S :** tu n'as pas tord je l'admets. Disons que je fais partie des personnes un peu méfiantes de tout ça et qui préfèrent les moyens traditionnels de rencontre et de communication. J'ai l'air d'un dinosaure à parler comme ça !

**Tony :** Non… T'as juste l'air de quelqu'un pas du tout dans l'coup ! Moi aussi je préfère les contacts sans intermédiaires mais depuis quelques temps mon opinion change…

**Izzie.S :** Ah oui ? Tu as fais beaucoup de rencontres sur ce site ou d'autres ?

**Tony :** presque aucune mais y'a pas longtemps j'ai fais la connaissance de quelqu'un de très intrigant…

**Izzie.S :** ?

**Tony :** une fille très sympa mais avec qui j'ai ramé pour obtenir son prénom (qui est très joli soit dit en passant).

**Izzie.S :** Oh… C'est sûrement que tu as dû l'effrayer, Tony le gros dur !

**Tony :** et encore elle ne m'a pas vu… *tente de gonfler le peu de muscles qu'il a*

**Izzie.S :** Aïe…*frissonne de peur devant tant de virilité*

**Tony :** moques toi petite ! Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi, entre Izzie et Isabella…

**Izzie.S :** je croyais que tu aimais mon prénom ?

**Tony :** oui je l'aime beaucoup mais Izzie… Ca m'fait penser à cette héroïne de série tv ou à une bimbo blonde.

**Izzie.S :** Isabella c'est pas mieux, ça fait strip-teaseuse des années 50 !

**Tony :** si t'as le corps d'une strip-teaseuse pourquoi pas… ;) Avec mon prénom ça fait la paire, deux jolis prénoms rétro !

**Izzie.S :** c'est vrai que ça fait pas tout jeune _Edward_ !

**Tony :** :P si tu n'aimes pas ton prénom et puisque que moi je n'aime pas ton surnom il va falloir que je t'en trouve un autre…

**Izzie.S :** appelles moi Isa, ma famille et mes autres amis m'appellent comme ça !

**Tony :** Isa !? C'est déjà mieux oui mais pourquoi tu dis « autres amis » ?

**Izzie.S :** je parle de ceux qui vivent près de chez moi. C'est mon amie Jane qui est en cours avec moi qui a trouvé ça « cool » de m'appeler Izzie du coup toutes mes connaissances à Londres ont suivi le mouvement !

**Tony :** c'est vrai que tu n'est pas Londonienne, tu viens d'où ? Du nord ?

**Izzie.S :** pas du tout ! Beaucoup plus au sud en fait, je suis Française.

**Tony :** Française ? Dis, tu m'intéresse de plus en plus… Tu es d'où exactement et pourquoi tu es venue ici ?

**Izzie.S :** je viens d'une petite ville dans le Sud-ouest, j'ai très peu voyagé jusque là et j'ai eu besoin de quitter ma région alors j'me suis dis : pourquoi ne pas quitter le pays tant qu'à faire ! Et toi, tu vis bien à Londres ?

**Tony :** oui mais je suis originaire du Sud (moins ensoleillé que le tiens). Moi aussi j'ai eu un p'tit coup de folie mais je n'ai pas été jusqu'à quitter mon pays ! Parles moi un peu de ta vie ici, tu te plais dans cette ville ?

**Izzie.S :** Oh, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire sur les Londoniens et les Anglais en général ! Tu es sûr de vouloir tout savoir ? Surtout vu l'heure tardive.

**Tony :** merci de t'inquiéter de ma sensibilité et de mon cycle du sommeil mais je crois que je vais prendre le risque !

**Izzie.S :** puisque tu insistes, accroches toi bien…

.

30 janvier 2012, 12h

« Lors du prochain cours j'approfondirais davantage cette notion, bonne journée à tous. »

_Enfin !_

Je sors de mon état quasi léthargique et quitte mon siège pour rejoindre la sortie de l'amphithéâtre.

Ma journée est loin d'être finie et pourtant je tiens à peine sur mes jambes.

_On se demande pourquoi !_

Parmi la foule d'étudiants présente dans le couloir je n'ai aucun mal à repérer Jane, je peux remercier sa veste jaune pétante et sa paire de jean rouge.

Je suis à peine arrivée à sa hauteur qu'elle m'inonde déjà de paroles, moins dynamique que mon amie je me contente de l'écouter et parfois acquiescer à certaines phrases.

Un petit miracle ayant permis au soleil de percer le ciel de Londres fait que nous nous installons sur une des tables sur la pelouse de la fac.

« Hey Izzie, tu marches au ralenti aujourd'hui ou quoi ? » Tout en parlant Jane me secoue légèrement par le bras.

« J'suis un peu crevée... » Je lui tape gentiment la main pour qu'elle me lâche.

« Ca je l'avais remarqué ! » Elle réplique alors fortement. « C'est Jenks qui t'as mis dans cet état ? D'habitude tu supportes mieux ses « cours » ! » Elle mime de ses doigts les guillemets.

Je me frotte paresseusement les yeux. « Pour une fois il n'a rien fait le pauvre… J'ai pas beaucoup dormi c'est tout. »

« Ca fait déjà plusieurs jours que t'es comme ça. Tu vas bien ? »

Je lui adresse un sourire, je l'espère, rassurant. « T'inquiète, c'est juste que ces temps-ci j'passe pas mal de temps sur internet. »

Elle hausse un sourcil. « Tu t'es transformée en geek ? »

« Non… » Dis-je dans un rire. « Je découvre les échanges virtuels. »

J'accompagne ma phrase d'un regard faussement énigmatique.

« Qu'e… »

Malheureusement pour elle sa curiosité ne sera pas assouvie. Marcus, Alec et Riley débarquent en fanfare à nos côtés la coupant dans son élan et mettant fin à notre discussion.

Je tente de participer aux festivités malgré ma fatigue, avec l'énergie des trois gars c'est un peu compliqué. Comme l'a dit Jane, je marche au ralenti…

Visiblement Marcus a décidé d'en profiter puisqu'il parvient à me faire accepter de venir à la fête qu'il organise chez lui dans quelques jours.

_Putain, si je n'étais pas autant KO j'aurai pu trouver une excuse._

Pour l'instant la seule pensée cohérente qui me traverse est de vite retrouver mon lit, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas prêt d'arriver.

.

30 janvier 2012, 20h

**Tony :** comment va ma _Bella _aujourd'hui ?

**Izzie.S :** elle est fatiguée et ne ressemble sûrement pas à une _Bella_ avec les cernes qu'elle se trimballe !

**Tony :** tu te surmènes, fais attention !

**Izzie.S :** rien à voir avec les cours. Plutôt avec les heures de sommeil qui me manquent à cause d'une certaine personne !

**Tony :** Oh, désolé. Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut se parler que le soir.

**Izzie.S :** t'inquiète je t'en veux pas, je ne serais pas en train de te parler sinon ;) Faut juste qu'on sache s'arrêter à temps ! Aujourd'hui se sera pas plus tard que 22h.

**Tony :** pas de soucis ! J'me suis dis que ce soir j'en apprendrais un peu plus sur toi, j'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi !

**Izzie.S :** la faute à qui ? Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu !

**Tony :** et bien nous sommes deux têtes de mule ma chère ! Sinon pourquoi une simple affirmation de l'un de nous partirait en grand débat jusque tard dans la nuit ! Et après tu te plains d'être fatiguée !

**Izzie.S :** si tu reconnaissais avoir tord plutôt que de t'obstiner ! ;)

**Tony :** hey ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de partager la même opinion !

**Izzie.S :** tu viens me parler de livres, normal pour moi de vouloir te faire entendre raison !

**Tony :** oui ma Bella, j'éviterais maintenant de te titiller sur ce sujet si cher à ton cœur ! Justement, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui te passionne excepté les bouquins et la musique. Au final je ne sais que ça sur toi.

**Izzie.S :** tu vas être sûrement déçu mais comme tu as pu déjà l'apercevoir je suis quelqu'un d'assez ennuyeux ! Parle moi plutôt de toi ?

(Réponse 3 minutes plus tard.)

**Tony :** Ce ne sera pas plus palpitant crois moi ! Personnellement je ne te trouve pas ennuyeuse, loin de là, sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais autant de plaisir à te parler ! Rien que tes goûts musicaux montrent à quel point tu es spéciale.

**Izzie.S :** si tu parles du fait d'apprécier Nirvana autant que Norah Jones, oui on pourrait éventuellement me considérer comme étant un être spécial ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir de plus sur mes occupations, en dehors de la fac je ne fais rien de plus que lire, coller mon casque sur la tête et passer du temps avec mes amis. Ca m'arrive aussi de faire un peu de sport et j'aime cuisiner mais c'est tout !

**Tony :** tu cuisines ? Et tu oses dire que tu es ennuyeuse !

**Izzie.S :** c'est sûr que dès que ça touche votre estomac les mecs… Oui je dois avouer que je me débrouille pas mal avec des aliments et du matos de cuisine !

**Tony :** j'imagine que tu es une spécialiste de la cuisine française, peut-être même italienne _Isabella_ !

**Izzie.S :** ces temps-ci je suis plutôt une abonnée des sandwichs et des plats vite faits mais oui je fais un peu de tout.

**Tony :** des fondants au chocolat ?

**Izzie.S :** c'est un de mes desserts préférés.

**Tony :** alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander : épouse-moi !

**Izzie.S :** pour un fondant, mais bien sûr ! Espèce de fou !

**Tony :** tu ne te rends pas compte, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi nul en cuisine que moi ! Ca m'aiderait beaucoup d'avoir une femme chez moi pour m'empêcher de m'intoxiquer.

**Izzie.S :** macho ! La cuisine c'est pas compliqué, il suffit de prendre quelques cours.

**Tony :** seulement si tu es mon professeur, chef Bella !

**Izzie.S :** je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière non plus et puis je ne suis pas très patiente.

**Tony :** ne sois pas modeste, à côté de moi tu dois sûrement être une très grande cuisinière !

**Izzie.S :** si pour toi réaliser un fondant est un exploit, oui ! A ton tour mon cher Edward, quel est ton petit talent caché ?

**Tony :** j'en ai tellement si tu savais ;) Tu veux que je te parle desquels ? De ceux qui n'ont pas lieu dans une chambre à coucher (et pas seulement) j'imagine !?

**Izzie.S :** oui, épargne-moi ça pervers ! Apparemment la modestie ne fait pas partie de tes talents…

**Tony :** rien à voir avec la modestie chère Bella ! Si tu veux tout savoir je n'ai pas non plus de loisirs très palpitants, il y a mon travail, ennuyeux pour certains mais que j'adore, la musique tout comme toi et le piano et la guitare en particulier.

**Izzie.S :** tu pianote et tu gratte ! Depuis longtemps ?

**Tony :** depuis que je suis capable de me servir correctement de mes 10 doigts ! J'ai commencé très tôt le piano avec ma mère et j'ai appris la guitare à l'époque du lycée.

**Izzie.S :** c'est super ça ! J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à jouer d'un instrument mais je n'en ai jamais pris le temps.

**Tony :** je t'échange des leçons de musique contre des leçons de cuisine !

**Izzie.S :** dis comme ça c'est vraiment tentant ! Tu joue seulement pour toi ?

**Tony :** je joue parfois devant mes amis et ça m'est déjà arrivé de le faire dans des bars.

**Izzie.S :** ça ne va pas arranger ta tête déjà bien enflée mais mon intérêt pour toi vient de monter en flèche !

**Tony :** le fameux mythe du musicien… Aucune fille n'y résiste !

**Izzie.S :** c'est pas à ce point là non plus, ne rêve pas trop ! Si j'avais craquée pour chaque musicien rencontré… Surtout que je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre. T'es peut-être carrément nul qui sait !

**Tony :** ce n'est pas ce que disent mes proches ou même certaines filles… Si tu continue à t'en prendre à ma fierté masculine il va falloir que je vienne te jouer quelques morceaux pour que tu puisses juger par toi-même.

**Izzie.S :** Faut voir…

**Tony :** je te jouerais _the scientist._

**Izzie.S :** oh ! Ne me tente pas…

.

.


	5. Vieux pervers ?

**MortalFlower : je pensais ne surprendre personne avec ce pseudo alors contente de t'avoir donné un peu de suspense ! Perso, j'aime voir Edward courir après Bella, ça change !**

**Maninon : j'avais peur que l'histoire ne soit pas top vu que le sujet n'est pas original comme tu le dis alors ça me rassure merci ! J'espère que la Bella moins parano te feras autant rire...**

**MokaHontas : dire que ma Bella n'est pas niaise est un des plus beaux compliments que l'on puisse me faire (sans exagérer), merci !**

**aline1320 : merci, ravie que ça te plaise !**

* * *

.**  
**

{}**  
**

**Izzie.S :** on parle, on parle mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais dans la vie. Etudiant ?

**Tony :** ça fait déjà un petit moment que j'ai quitté la fac ! Je travaille dans une agence immobilière en tant qu'expert.

**Izzie.S :** Wouaou… Ca m'a l'air bien sérieux tout ça ! Tu casses définitivement ton image de gros dur mon cher !

**Tony :** elle était déjà si peu crédible !

**Izzie.S :** ah bon tu crois ? Honnêtement je ne t'aurais pas imaginé faire ce genre de métier ! C'est un peu en décalage avec ce que tu m'as dis sur toi je trouve. Le jour où je déménage je te demanderais conseil !

**Tony :** n'hésite pas à profiter de mes talents ! Je dois déjà te faire jouer d'un instrument alors… Par contre j'attends un (très) gros fondant au chocolat !

**Izzie.S :** Pas de problème ! Mais si tu n'es plus étudiant, ça te fais quel âge ?

**Tony :** j'aurai 28 ans en juin. Et toi ?

**Izzie.S :** j'ai eu 20 ans en Novembre. Putain, jusqu'à maintenant je pensais que tu avais mon âge ou pas loin.

**Tony :** Ca te dérange ?

**Izzie.S :** non ! C'est juste que ça me surprend un peu, j'pensais parler à un étudiant et pas à un expert immobilier de 28 ans !

**Tony :** 27 !

**Izzie.S :** C'est pareil ! Mais c'est bien, au moins j'te connais mieux maintenant !

**Tony :** j'en suis content. Et toi ? Tu veux faire quoi après tes études ?

**Izzie.S :** Et bien l'immobilier m'intéresse beaucoup…

**Tony:** Bella...

**Izzie.S :** ;) Honnêtement j'ai pas encore d'idées précises mais je sais que j'aimerais travailler dans l'édition.

**Tony :** j'espère que tu y arriveras. Même si je suis sûr que ce sera le cas !

**Izzie.S :** c'est gentil merci même si je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi !

**Tony :** tu devrais. Tu es à Londres simplement pour tes études ou tu t'y es installée définitivement ?

**Izzie.S :** en fait je ne suis là que pour cette année d'étude. Mais je reviendrais sûrement.

**Tony :** ah, ok.

{}

Finalement je suis parvenue à trouver un équilibre entre ma vie réelle et virtuelle.

A présent nos conversations avec Edward sont devenues quotidiennes. Nous pouvons débattre sur le sujet le plus insignifiant ou alors apprendre de nouveaux détails sur l'autre. Je ne lui dirais jamais mais lui parler m'est devenu indispensable.

C'est tellement simple avec lui. Il n'y a aucune prise de tête, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lui parler de tout, de lui dire toutes les conneries possibles et qu'il ne me jugera pas.

C'est un peu cliché de dire ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait vraiment partie de mon entourage et de le connaitre depuis bien plus longtemps que ces quelques semaines.

Nous avons beaucoup de points communs et le peu de désaccords ne fait, en réalité, que de nous rapprocher davantage. J'adore toutes les chamailleries que l'on peut avoir. Ou lorsqu'il joue les misogynes dans le but de me faire réagir. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner sur ces choses un peu « originales » chez lui.

Moi qui étais si réticente il y a peu… Maintenant je souhaite en apprendre toujours plus sur lui.

Edward est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant, de gentil et drôle… Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait trouver ce genre de personnes sur le net.

Je reconnais que je suis très attachée à lui mais ça n'ira tout de même pas plus loin je pense.

Quand je sors de ma bulle internet, ou plutôt « Edwardienne », je constate que mon monde tourne toujours aussi rond. Même si les examens sont passés (et que j'attends impatiemment les résultats), le volume de travail est toujours aussi important. Je dois donc momentanément dire au revoir à mes sorties le soir. En vérité c'est surtout pour Edward que je sors moins.

Ce que certains de mes amis me reprochent, gentiment bien sur, en particulier ce cher Marcus. Surtout depuis la fête qu'il a organisé.

_Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû boire autant ce qui m'aurait évité certains gestes « d'affection »._

Enfin, je dirais que ce qui me déstabilise le plus est le comportement un peu étrange de Jane ces derniers temps…

Installée sur un siège au fond de l'amphi j'attends le début du cours et une probable apparition de mon amie. Hier, elle n'est pas venue au seul cours que nous partagions et ayant fini très tôt sa journée nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Le seul signe de sa part fut un « suis Ok et chez moi. » envoyé sur mon téléphone.

Madame Hawkins entre dans la salle suivie de la « miss aux abonnés absents ». Elle me rejoint en gravissant les marches deux à deux. Ce qui, avec ses talons de dix centimètres, est une performance.

« Salut Izzie ! »

Avec sa discrétion naturelle, expression ironique bien sûr, elle s'installe à mes côtés.

« Dis, les rôles s'inversent à c'que je vois. Toi qui arrive essoufflée pile à l'heure et moi qui t'attends ! »

« Ca change un peu, c'est bien ! »

« Ces temps-ci c'est beaucoup ! »

Nous nous taisons pour nous concentrer sur le cours qui débute. Hier soir je ne suis pas restée trop tard avec Edward alors je n'ai pas trop de difficultés à prendre les notes.

« Tu me passeras tes notes d'hier ? »

Je me tourne vers mon amie et décide de la faire marcher un peu. « Si la raison de ton absence est valable… »

« J'avais pas trop la forme. »

« On se demande pourquoi ! »

« T'es bien placée pour parler, _Bella _! »

Je souris et lui donne un léger coup d'épaule. « Tu sais très bien que je te les donnerais ! »

Satisfaite, elle me rend mon sourire. « Dis, j'peux te demander un autre truc ? »

« Vas-y. »

« En fait, j'ai écris un mail mais il faudrait que tu me le traduises en Français. »

« Tu sais qu'il y a des sites pour ça. »

« Oui mais ils ne sont pas à 100% fiables, j'préfère que tu t'en occupe. T'à l'habitude avec tes cours ! »

Je soupire, elle semble si désespérée la pauvre. « Ok c'est bon. »

Elle agrippe ma nuque pour me coller une bise. « Merci, jt'adore ! »

Jane semble vraiment sur un petit nuage, si j'pensais un jour la voir dans cet état…

Le temps de tourner la tête vers notre professeure plongée dans ses explications, Jane me tend une feuille pliée, certainement le mail.

« Vu ton état je ne te demande pas à qui il est adressé. »

« Et bien, à par toi, il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui j'enverrais un message en Français ! »

« Je me demande pourquoi tu as besoin de traduire ton message, jusqu'à maintenant vous parlez en Anglais, non ? Vous n'avez aucun problème avec ça ? »

« Oui c'est vrai mais j'ai envie de lui faire la surprise, même si c'est toi qui t'occupe de la traduction. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien dans les jours à venir que tu m'apprennes plus de mot en Français ! »

Je hausse un sourcil à la fois déconcertée et désabusée. « Je croyais que connaitre les gros mots et les phrases pour draguer te suffisaient ? »

« Plus maintenant ! Tu sais, hier je me suis achetée une petite robe verte, Laurent m'a dit qu'il adorait cette couleur alors je vais me faire prendre en photo avec et lui envoyer avec le mot. Tu le feras pour moi ? »

« Attends… Vous en êtes déjà à vous envoyer des photos ? »

Moi qui tentais, comme à chacun de nos bavardages, de garder un peu d'attention pour le cours, j'ai totalement décroché. Je sais, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux. Honnêtement les histoires de mon amie sont plus intéressantes en ce moment. Depuis son « léger » pétage de plomb. Qui se résume en un seul nom : Laurent.

Un gars qu'elle connait depuis seulement quelques jours, qui vit à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique et… qu'elle a connu par le biais d'internet.

_Mais quelle sacrée coïncidence me direz vous !_

Quand elle m'a parlé de Laurent, après avoir constaté un certain manque d'inattention chez elle, j'ai trouvé cela assez comique. J'ai même cru l'avoir influencé. Apparemment leur rencontre est le fruit du hasard.

Cependant nos ressemblances s'arrêtent là. Alors que j'échange depuis bientôt un mois avec Edward, Jane en est à un stade bien plus avancé après seulement une semaine de discussion. Le stade qui suit celui des échanges de photos apparemment.

_Je ne sais peut-être pas à quoi ressemble Edward mais je le connais bien plus qu'elle ne doit connaître son Laurent !_

« On est pas aussi coincés que toi et ton gugusse ! C'est quand même bien de savoir à quoi ressemble la personne avec qui tu parles, non ? »

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le principal. »

« Ah ouais et c'est quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas curieuse ? »

Je soupire. « Le plus important c'est de savoir si ton Laurent n'est pas un détraqué ! Et évidemment que je suis curieuse mais au final ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, sauf si j'espèrerais à l'avenir être plus intime avec lui. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Bah pourquoi tu lui parles alors ! » J'imite son geste. « Ca ne fait peut-être pas longtemps qu'on se parle mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il est tout à fait normal ! »

« Tu aurais pu quand même attendre pour lui envoyer ta photo ! »

« Oh… » Elle soupire bruyamment en me serrant l'épaule de sa main. « Désolée _maman _mais il a été le premier à m'envoyer sa photo, j'étais bien obligée de faire pareil ! Attends...»

Elle se tourne vers son écran de portable, bidouille quelque chose avant de tourner l'écran dans ma direction. Je vois alors la photo d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, noir de peau et habillé de manière plutôt élégante. J'en déduis que c'est ce fameux Laurent.

_Wouaou… Sexy le bougre !_

« Je l'aurai imaginé autrement… » Je regarde Jane.

« Ah ouais et comment ? Avec une chemise à carreau et une bouteille de sirop d'érable dans la main ? »

Sa réplique a le mérite de nous faire rire, et ainsi attirer l'attention sur nous.

« Pff, t'es con ! Nan je l'imaginais surtout plus vieux avec une dégaine de pervers ! »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux tomber sur un gars bien ? Si ça s'trouve c'est ton mec le vieux pervers. Ca l'fait en plus, Tony le pervers du web ! »

« Arrête tes conneries ! » Je lui frappe gentiment le bras mais arrête de chahuter avant de nous faire remarquer.

_C'est pas une raison pour empêcher les autres de bosser ! _

« Ce n'est peut-être même pas sa photo ! »

Elle me regarde, faussement agacée. « Il m'en a envoyé pleins et m'a même donné l'adresse du site de sa fac où on peut le voir ! »

« Mouais… »

Enfin nous décidons d'être un peu plus attentives à ce qui se passe devant nous.

Alors que mes yeux ne quittent plus mon écran de portable Jane se penche une dernière fois de mon côté. « Hey, quand il t'enverra sa photo tu n'oublieras pas de me la monter, histoire que je confirme ma thèse du pervers. Tu vas peut-être nous faire un remake de _Trust…_ »

Je souris mais ne répond pas.

{}

**Tony** : qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

**Izzie.S** : Michael Kiwanuka.

**Tony** : excellent choix, surtout pour se détendre. Je crois que je vais faire pareil, Bono est bien gentil mais il ne m'aide pas beaucoup !

**Izzie.S** : des soucis ?

**Tony** : oh… Les soucis habituels, tu sais : le boulot, etc… Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas pris de vacances, résultat : fatigue et migraines.

**Izzie.S** : et après tu me dis que je bosse trop ! Surtout que tu dois avoir de sacrées responsabilités, Monsieur l'expert ! Quand tu es chez toi essaie de te détendre : pose toi devant la télé, prend un bain ou écoute de la musique !

**Tony** : te parler suffit à me détendre. Si je te dis que j'amène certains soirs du travail à finir…

**Izzie.S** : espèce de dingue !

**Tony** : hey ! Toi aussi tu travailles pas mal dans ton genre. Entre tes cours et ce que tu dois faire à côté, ton petit boulot…

**Izzie.S** : Si tu savais ! Je n'ai pas tant de travail que ça à côté des cours et tu crois que travailler chez un disquaire est une si grosse charge pour moi ?

**Tony** : tu as quand même bien du courage de faire tout ça, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre en plus.

**Izzie.S** : si je te disais que dans certains de mes cours je parle plus que je ne prends de notes. Comme par hasard ce sont seulement les cours que je partage avec Jane !

**Tony** : c'est sûr qu'entre filles…

**Izzie.S** : Tony le macho est une nouvelle fois parmi nous ce soir !

**Tony** : Pour ton plus grand plaisir ! Et il n'a pas totalement tord (encore une fois) !

**Izzie.S** : je n'y peux rien ! En ce moment mademoiselle est « occupée » alors je ne peux lui parler qu'à ce moment là.

**Tony** : La bonne excuse !

**Izzie.S** : je ne mens pas. Elle aussi se fait des amis sur le net. Ou plutôt un !

**Tony** : comment ça ?

**Izzie.S** : elle a fait la connaissance d'un type, Laurent, il vient du Canada et ça fait une semaine qu'elle est complètement obnubilée par lui. Elle dit qu'entre eux il y a un « truc spécial » soit disant, j'te jure ça fait presque flipper de la voir aussi euphorique pour lui. Ce matin, pendant notre cours en commun justement, elle m'a montré sa photo. Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt pas mal (si c'est vraiment lui).

**Tony** : Drôle la coïncidence !

**Izzie.S** : c'est ce que j'me suis dis aussi. Mais tu te rends compte qu'ils en sont déjà à s'échanger leurs photos !

**Tony** : tu sais, maintenant avec facebook et compagnie obtenir la photo de quelqu'un est devenu très facile. Tant qu'elle est sûre de sa sincérité.

**Izzie.S** : elle dit qu'il est digne de confiance oui. Tu vas rire, à propos des photos elle a dit qu'on était des « coincés » !

**Tony** : si elle lisait certaines de nos phrases elle ne dirait pas ça… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

**Izzie.S** : que si ça s'trouve sa photo est une fausse et que c'est un vieux pervers ! Evidemment elle savait quoi me répondre et elle a contre attaqué en t'accusant d'être le pervers !

**Tony** : je peux t'envoyer une photo pour ma défense !

**Izzie.S** : t'inquiète pas, je ne doute pas de toi.

**Tony** : sérieusement, j'y pense depuis longtemps. Dès notre première conversation en fait. Je suis très curieux de te voir, pas toi ?

**Izzie.S** : si mais, comme je l'ai dis à Jane, ce n'est pas le plus important.

**Tony** : tu n'en as pas envie ? Si tu le veux cela ne me prendra que quelques secondes. A moins que tu ais peur de ce que tu vas découvrir !

**Izzie.S** : J'ai plus peur de ce que toi tu pourrais découvrir, tu serais peut-être déçu !

**Tony** : je suis sûr que non, c'est impossible après toutes ces semaines passées. Alors ?

(Réponse 4 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S** : ok. A tes risques et périls…

Message reçu de Tony.

Je clique sur la pièce jointe…

Finalement nous sommes très loin du vieux pervers.

.

.

Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas et que ça intéresse, je vous conseille Trust avec Clive Owen, c'est un film très poignant qui traite des dangers d'internet.


	6. Soi même

**Phika17 : j'espère que tu as profité de tes vacances ! Tous tes msg m'ont fait énormément plaisir, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas voulu m'embarrasser de description et insister sur les dialogues, alors si tu trouves ça réaliste j'ai atteins mon objectif !**

** Maninon : je n'aime pas divulguer des infos alors je te laisse à tes spéculations. De toute façon tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps !**

* * *

.

« Jane ! J'ai besoin d'un autre sachet. »

« Je vais en chercher. » Elle traine des pieds jusqu'à sa cuisine.

En attendant, je referme celui plein à craquer dans mes mains et le pose dans le coin où sont entassés les autres dans le même état. Putain, il doit en avoir une dizaine !

« Tiens. Je vais descendre les autres sacs aux ordures.»

Toujours en trainant la patte, la touffe blonde derrière laquelle se cache mon amie enfile un gilet couvrant son corps à peine habillé et escortée par Alec nous laisse, les autres et moi à nos tâches.

Je soupire. Il y a mieux pour commencer sa journée du dimanche.

Cependant, après avoir fait la fête et s'être plus que bien amusés, il faut assurer ce qui va avec. C'est-à-dire le rangement. Et là, c'est tout de suite moins cool.

_Surtout avec une jolie gueule de bois._

Hier, lorsque la fête battait son plein, que la pièce fourmillait de personnes il était difficile de se rendre compte. C'est au réveil, soit après deux heures de sommeil, qu'avec Jane et les quelques personnes restées nous avons pu constater le résultat.

D'ailleurs nous aurions dû compter le nombre de bouteilles, vides bien sûr, gisant à divers endroits du salon et de la cuisine. Il y en avait même dans la salle de bain !

Nous avons tout de même bu un café avant de nous mettre au boulot et après plus de deux heures nous y sommes encore.

_La fête est peut-être terminée mais dans ma tête sa bouge toujours !_

Quand Jane et Alec remontent après leur troisième aller-retour nous avons enfin fini de débarrasser le salon des déchets et il n'y a plus de sacs poubelle à descendre.

Angela, la copine d'Eric, part en cuisine nous préparer quelque chose pour déjeuner mais ma seule envie pour l'instant est d'être propre ! Pour faire plus vite j'occupe la salle de bain avec Jane et après une bonne douche nous avons meilleure allure. Les traces de la veille sont certes encore visibles sur notre visage mais au moins nous ne sentons plus l'alcool et nos cheveux ont retrouvé leur état habituel.

Après que tous soient passés par la salle de bain nous nous installons dans le salon, autour de la table dépliée pour l'occasion.

Je reste silencieuse devant mon assiette alors que les autres parlent tranquillement de la soirée mais aussi de la fac. C'est après tout la raison de cette fête.

En début de semaine les résultats des exams sont tombés. Jane, qui pensait avoir tout foiré, a voulu arroser ça chez elle.

_A ce niveau on ne peut plus simplement dire « arroser »._

Malgré les quelques dégâts causés cela nous a tous fait beaucoup de bien de relâcher la pression et de pouvoir marquer le coup. Surtout que je ne serais pas avec eux pour les autres exams.

A un moment j'entends Alec mentionner Marcus pour je ne sais quelle raison, ce qui me renvoie immédiatement à certains évènements de la veille. Jane en face de moi m'adresse un regard compatissant. Alec le remarque.

« T'inquiète pas ma belle, on va arranger cette histoire. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement, certains autour de la table ne comprennent pas mais ne disent rien.

Malheureusement l'alcool n'a en rien altéré ma mémoire au sujet de cet « incident ».

_Et pourtant ma migraine d'après cuite est plus qu'au rendez-vous !_

Moi qui n'ai jamais de problème à ce niveau là, je me dis que pour une fois j'aurai dû m'abstenir de boire.

J'aurai été totalement maître de mes faits et gestes et je n'aurai peut-être pas encouragé inconsciemment Marcus dans ses intentions. D'ailleurs il n'a pas vraiment apprécié d'être arrêté en si bon chemin après ma prise de conscience un peu tardive. Il faut dire que lui aussi était bien imbibé.

Bref… Tout ça pour dire que cette « altercation » a bien failli me gâcher la soirée en plus d'aggraver mon humeur morose de ces derniers jours.

Nous finissons tranquillement notre repas puis Eric et Angela décident de nous quitter suivis quelques minutes après par Alec et Demetri.

« Bye Izzie. Essaie de te reposer un peu. » Dem' m'attrape par les épaules pour me claquer une bise sur la joue et Alec en fait de même.

L'histoire d'hier à l'air de les avoir autant marqués.

« Et moi je pue ! »

Nous rions à la remarque de Jane et les gars se jettent sur elle.

Je continue à la taquiner sur son « odeur douteuse » après qu'ils soient partis.

« Pff ! On se demande pourquoi ils sont si gentils avec toi ! » Jane rouspète faussement dédaigneuse.

« Hum, je sais pas moi. Parce que je suis gentille peut-être, tu devrais essayer tiens ! »

« Mouais… C'est surtout pour ton joli p'tit cul ! »

« Oh, mais c'est que tu me mattes toi aussi ! »

Nous poursuivons nos enfantillages alors que nous finissons de nettoyer les quelques pièces anciennement « sinistrées ».

Je quitte ensuite Jane pour rejoindre mon studio.

Comme me l'on conseillé les garçons je fais une sieste histoire de récupérer un minimum. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me lever demain matin sinon !

Après mon moment de repos bien mérité j'avais dans l'idée de faire un brin de ménage mais vu ce à quoi j'ai consacré mon début de journée j'ai vite laissé tomber.

Je reste donc confortablement installée dans mon lit, mon ordinateur sur les genoux. J'hésite un moment avant de me connecter sur le forum mais je ne suis pas sûre de trouver Edward, et puis je n'ai pas suffisamment le moral pour lui parler.

Je me connecte alors sur ma messagerie instantanée pour retrouver mes quelques amis quittés en France. Ils sont peu avec qui je suis réellement proche et je tiens à ne pas les délaisser. Eux aussi ont décidé de voler de leurs propres ailes et quitter notre cocon du Sud Ouest. Je suis cependant la seule à avoir pris le large, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Nous sommes certes dispersés et les moments où nous pouvons discuter comme celui-ci sont rares mais nous nous retrouverons cet été, quand chacun rentrera au bercail pour des vacances bien méritées. C'est sincèrement la seule pensée positive concernant mon retour qui approche à grand pas.

La période d'adaptation passée, je suis maintenant totalement à l'aise dans mon nouvel environnement très « anglais ». C'est un peu comme si j'avais toujours vécu ici, ma routine est bien encrée et je suis bien entourée. J'avais peur d'être perturbée par ces différents aspects et que cela nuise à mes études mais il n'en est rien.

Bien sûr ce n'est pas « tout beau, tout rose » et certains jours sont plus dur que d'autres. Comme aujourd'hui.

J'éteins mon ordinateur et m'enfonce un peu plus dans mes draps.

Moi qui me fiche complètement du temps qu'il fait d'habitude, je regrette la grisaille qui ne fait qu'accompagner et encourager mon coup de déprime.

J'ai parfois, au tout début, vécu l'incontournable « homesick », là on en est bien loin.

Depuis son appel, les mots que j'ai échangé avec mon père tournent en refrain dans ma tête.

Et me voilà à culpabiliser de me sentir aussi bien.

_Pour au final ne plus me sentir bien._

J'ai réussi à cacher mon état aux autres mais Jane, avec qui je passe le plus clair de mon temps, se doute sûrement de quelque chose. Edward aurait certainement compris que quelque chose ne va pas, même par écrans interposés. Heureusement, cela fait quelques jours qu'il est absent et n'a pas le temps de se connecter.

Je peux donc tranquillement me morfondre dans mon lit, avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos dans le but de me réconforter me donnerait encore plus mal à la tête.

Parmi toutes mes pensées sombres le visage d'Edward surgit soudainement.

_Pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me consoler, je le fais très bien moi-même !_

Il ne m'a envoyé qu'une photo de lui, honnêtement je n'en ai pas besoin de plus. Un portait de lui alors qu'il est attablé je ne sais où.

Ses yeux bleus nuancés de vert fixent l'objectif, son expression est légèrement rieuse alors que ces fines lèvres se courbent légèrement. Son nez est droit, légèrement aplati et sa mâchoire délicieusement carrée est recouverte d'une fine barbe accentuant cet aspect viril que j'avais pourtant ironiquement mis en doute. Les traits de son visage sont durs mais s'harmonisent parfaitement.

Jane l'a trouvé banal, moi je le trouve très beau. Je ne pourrais pas le définir mais il dégage quelque chose. A travers ses yeux on voit toute sa gentillesse et sa simplicité mais il a une certaine présence, du charisme.

_Et oui, je peux dire tout ça à partir d'une simple photo ! Et après je vais affirmer que je ne ressens rien pour lui…_

Honnêtement je ne sais pas si cet envoi de photo était une bonne idée. Savoir que l'homme avec qui j'ai si bien accroché, que j'apprécie autant est en plus très loin d'être repoussant, ça ne facilite pas les choses. Je ne fais que me sentir davantage proche de lui, pas bon du tout ça. Et quand je pense que lui aussi à vu mon visage !

_Voilà encore de quoi me déprimer un peu plus ! Joie suprême !_

J'admets que je ne suis pas moche, mais entre ça et la beauté il y a une caractéristique qui se situe en plein milieu et qu'on appelle la banalité. C'est ce qui me définit parfaitement. Pour me décrire j'emploie toujours cette phrase qui est totalement adéquate : je suis une petite brune aux yeux bruns, pourvue d'un corps doté d'à peine ce qu'il faut pour le qualifier de « féminin ».

_Voilà la bombe sexuelle que je suis ! Ca donne tout de suite envie ça !_

Je n'ai pas une longue chevelure dorée comme Jane, ni de longues jambes comme ma meilleure amie Angela ou encore les yeux bleus azur de ma mère. Et pour couronner le tout je ne dégage aucun charme particulier, vous savez le genre que possède même des personnes au physique ingrat.

A m'entendre on croirait que j'ai passé mon existence à recevoir des remarques négatives sur mon physique. En vérité je n'ai reçu que des compliments, de mes amis qui, entant qu'amis, se « doivent » d'être gentil, un des principes de l'amitié, et de mes parents qui comme tous les parents trouvent leur enfant magnifique, surtout lorsqu'ils n'en ont pas d'autres.

_Non, je ne suis pas pessimiste mais réaliste ! Je sais ce que je suis et ce que je vaux._

Tout ça pour dire que je ne pense pas avoir fait à Edward le même effet que lui a eu sur moi. De toute façon je n'attends rien de particulier venant de sa part.

Je verrais bien où tout ça va nous mener, peut-être au même point que ma chère Jane et son « Québécois » comme elle l'appelle. Dire qu'ils ont déjà prévu de se voir et ce malgré les kilomètres qui les séparent.

C'est difficile de l'admettre mais elle avait raison, Edward et moi sommes une belle paire de coincés !

{}

**Tony** : salut ma Bella !

**Izzie.S** : hey, Edward ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu rentrais chez toi la semaine prochaine ?

**Tony** : je suis toujours en « mission » mais je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te parler. Ca ne fais que quelques jours et pourtant…

**Izzie.S** : j'admets que tu m'as aussi un peu manqué.

**Tony** : seulement un peu ?

**Izzie.S** : en fait, je me languissais désespérément d'avoir de tes nouvelles :P ! Alors, cette mission du terrain parfait est-elle un succès ?

**Tony** : comme moi je me languissais de toi ! Et bien, le terrain n'est pas parfait bien sûr mais il satisfait en tout cas nos attentes, je finis mes négociations demain normalement. J'vais pas t'embêter avec les détails surtout qu'il y a plus important. Je connais la réponse mais je te demande quand même : ces exams ?

**Izzie.S** : et bien je les ai eus.

**Tony** : Je peux alors officiellement te féliciter. Je suis vraiment content pour toi !

**Izzie.S** : merci, c'est gentil.

**Tony :** maintenant tu vas pouvoir relâcher la pression.

**Izzie.S** : un petit peu oui.

**Tony** : tu n'as pas l'air si heureuse que ça ?

**Izzie.S** : si, je le suis bien sûr.

**Tony** : tu n'as pas l'air si excitée que ça, moi après chaque résultat d'exams je peux te dire que j'arrosais bien ça !

**Izzie.S** : t'inquiète pas c'est ce que j'ai fait !

**Tony** : pourtant tu n'es pas si enthousiaste !?

**Izzie.S** : je suis contente, t'inquiète.

**Tony** : j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, dis-moi.

(Réponse 4 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S** : c'est juste que je pense à d'autres choses. Bientôt je vais devoir partir tu sais.

**Tony** : oui, j'ai pas oublié. Tu le redoutes ?

**Izzie.S** : l'été dernier je redoutais de venir, j'appréhendais beaucoup ce que j'allais trouver ici et mon adaptation. Maintenant j'appréhende ce que je vais retrouver en rentrant et la réadaptation, je ne suis même pas sûre de la fac dans laquelle je vais aller. C'est peut-être idiot de penser ça alors que je vais tout simplement rentrer chez moi, dans l'environnement que j'ai toujours connu.

**Tony** : c'est normal de t'inquiéter, tu as pris tes habitudes ici. Tu t'es construis une vie et il va falloir en quelque sorte recommencer. Ce sera sûrement dur les premiers jours mais je ne pense pas que ça te poseras beaucoup de problèmes. Et ne te prends pas la tête pour cette histoire de fac, t'as encore le temps.

**Izzie.S** : en fait, j'ai peur de rentrer mais je n'en ai pas très envie aussi.

**Tony** : oh… Tu es devenue une Londonienne à part entière !

**Izzie.S** : faut croire. Je me sens vraiment bien ici, c'est mal ?

**Tony** : pourquoi ça le serait ? Au contraire c'est très bien, ce serait mauvais si tu ne te plaisais pas ici.

**Izzie.S** : même si j'aime mes parents l'idée de les retrouver ne me donne pas plus envie que ça de rentrer. C'est très égoïste quand même !

**Tony** : on ne reste pas éternellement accroché à ses parents, il y a un moment où il faut couper le cordon comme on dit. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne les aimes pas ou que tu es égoïste.

**Izzie.S** : mon père doit penser le contraire.

**Tony** : comment ça ?

**Izzie.S** : quand je l'ai appelé pour lui parler de mes exams on s'est un peu disputé sur le sujet. Il n'était déjà pas très content que je parte et il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai besoin d'être aussi loin. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer honnêtement les choses mais je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense que je me fiche d'eux, il m'a reproché de ne pas appeler souvent et a sous entendu que si je ne voulais pas revenir j'étais libre de le faire.

**Tony** : hey, Bella. Putain, si seulement je t'avais en face de moi, j'aime pas te savoir mal. Ecoute, s'il était contrarié il a dû dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il s'inquiète et se pose des questions, c'est normal. Attends un peu avant d'avoir une autre conversation et n'ai pas peur d'être honnête.

**Izzie.S** : l'erreur que j'ai fais c'est d'avoir été un peu trop enthousiaste lorsque je lui ai parlé de ma vie ici, comme si je dénigrais ce que j'avais avec lui et ma mère.

**Tony** : je te le répète, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser d'être heureuse.

**Izzie.S** : Honnêtement je sais pas. C'est juste que j'ai grandi dans une petite ville où tout le monde ou presque se connait et je ne me suis jamais réellement sentie à l'aise là-bas. Mon père y est très connu alors j'avais souvent l'impression d'être épiée par les commères de la ville. En étant ici je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais réellement été moi-même et je peux te dire que ça fais beaucoup de bien de pouvoir se noyer dans la masse et agir sans penser à l'opinion des gens.

**Tony** : tu vois, ça tu dois le dire à ton père, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

**Izzie.S** : oui, peut-être.

**Tony** : tu sais je te comprends un peu. Je n'ai pas vécu la même chose mais plus jeune j'étais quelqu'un de très réservé et renfermé sur moi-même. C'est plus tard que j'ai pris de l'assurance, grâce à mes amis et la musique en particulier. A l'époque ça aurait été impossible pour moi de jouer de la musique devant des gens, maintenant j'aime beaucoup le faire.

**Izzie.S** : avec toutes les conneries que tu peux me sortir à la minute j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en jeune musicien torturé !

**Tony** : hey ! Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai été très sérieux.

**Izzie.S** : oui, c'est vrai et d'ailleurs je te remercie.

**Tony** : Pas la peine, j'aime le fait que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour me parler librement. D'ailleurs je me dis que parfois je devrais moins en dire sur moi, le musicien torturé te déçoit ?

**Izzie.S** : pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Honnêtement entre ta culture musicale, tes talents de musiciens, ton métier qui rien qu'avec son nom donne mal à la tête et tout ce que tu m'as confié sur toi, c'est impossible pour moi d'avoir une opinion négative sur toi ! Surtout après avoir vu ta photo.

**Tony** : aurais-tu succombé à mon charme dévastateur !? ;)

**Izzie.S** : et après tu fais celui qui doute de lui ! Effectivement la période du jeune musicien timide est bel et bien terminée !

**Tony** : honnêtement depuis te l'avoir envoyé je pense tout le temps à ce que tu as pu en penser. Est-ce que je te plais autant que l'ami de Jane ?

**Izzie.S** : et bien je ne pense pas que ce soit utile de te dire ce que tu dois souvent entendre de la part de la gente féminine, voire masculine ! Je trouve Laurent pas mal c'est tout !

**Tony** : leur avis ne compte pas pour moi, le tien beaucoup. Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre des compliments !

**Izzie.S** : moi qui te cherchais un défaut, j'avais oublié ton manque cruel de modestie !

**Tony** : après avoir passé mon adolescence replié sur moi-même je me lâche ! Bon, soyons sérieux Bella et arrête de me faire languir.

**Izzie.S** : Oh Edward, tu es si beau ! J'en ai eu mal aux yeux en regardant ton visage si magnifique !

**Tony** : Bella ! Tu veux que je te dise ce que m'a inspiré le tien, ça te calmeras ! Et après c'est moi le diseur de conneries !

**Izzie.S** : ne t'énerve pas, mon beau :P ! Je ne dis pas de conneries, je dis juste ce que je pense avec un peu d'humour. C'est pas votre truc à vous les Anglais !? Honnêtement je te trouve très beau, Edward.

**Tony** : et bien malgré ce que j'ai pu dire précédemment je suis soulagé. Je me serais senti mal sinon.

**Izzie.S** : sinon quoi ?

**Tony** : je me serais senti mal si je ne te plaisais pas alors que ton visage ne quitte plus ma tête.

**Tony** : j'ai mis ta photo en fond d'écran sur mon téléphone, c'est mal ?

(Réponse 3 minutes plus tard.)

**Izzie.S** : et bien j'ai un peu de mal à croire ce que tu me dis mais je suis flattée (et gênée). Honnêtement j'ai aussi pensé à te mettre sur mon téléphone.

**Tony** : fais le ! Une fille comme toi ne devrais pas être gênée ou mal à l'aise face aux compliments. Tu as peut-être du mal à croire ce que je dis mais jamais je ne te mentirais.

**Izzie.S** : moi aussi je serais toujours sincère envers toi.

**Tony** : alors sincèrement, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

**Izzie.S** : ou là… A quoi je dois m'attendre !

**Tony** : rien de grave, enfin je l'espère pour toi.

**Izzie.S** : je t'écoute, ou plutôt te lis.

**Tony** : j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se rencontre enfin.

.

.

**La rentrée approchant à grand pas j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire mais j'essayerais de publier un autre chapitre avant. Je pense en publier 3 ou 4 avant de clôturer l'histoire.**

** A bientôt !**


	7. Rapprochement

**Et oui, depuis le temps…**

**Désolée pour celles qui attendaient mais je suis en plein chamboulement ces temps-ci.**

**En tout cas sachez que la rencontre de nos tourtereaux est imminente…**

**Pour celles qui suivent Rédemption, je suis doublement désolée mais j'essaierais de profiter de mon temps, pour le moment, libre et de passer outre mon manque d'inspiration pour publier au plus vite !**

**Merci à : Maninon, SLGI Moony, Cassy-chou (marrant ton copain !), mika24, Angele130578 et lucie1500**

* * *

{}

Tony : dès le début j'ai eu envie de te voir. Les choses se sont faites si naturellement entre nous que je trouve ça frustrant, surtout que nous sommes dans la même ville. Et bientôt tu partiras…

Izzie.S : c'est bête mais j'ai toujours un peu peur.

Tony : écoute Bella, je te comprends, c'est normal mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens. On a jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet alors j'aimerais que tu me dises clairement comment tu me vois. Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un ami ?

(Réponse 6 minutes plus tard.)

Izzie.S : je t'apprécie énormément Edward, je t'avoue que le fait de te parler m'est devenu presque essentiel. C'est peut-être exagéré mais le simple fait de ne pas avoir eu de tes nouvelles l'espace de quelques jours a entaché mon humeur. Je pense souvent, peut être même trop à toi et oui ça m'arrive de temps en temps d'imaginer une possible rencontre entre nous. Concernant mes sentiments je ne peux rien affirmer, honnêtement je suis un peu perdue. Il y a toujours ce problème, l'obstacle que le monde virtuel crée entre nous.

(Réponse 3 minutes plus tard.)

Tony : ça me fait beaucoup de bien de lire tout ça tu sais. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je me retiens de te dire certaines choses, je fais toujours en sorte de ne pas dépasser une certaine limite et ça devenait trop pesant. Il faut que tu saches que mes sentiments pour toi ont bien vite évolué, moi aussi je suis un peu paumé mais tu me plais vraiment Bella. C'est sûr que d'interagir par écrans interposés n'aide pas et peut facilement laisser place aux doutes mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te trouver toutes ces qualités et de me sentir proche (du point de vue spirituel) de toi.

(Réponse 4 minutes plus tard.)

Izzie.S : je suis un peu scotchée par tout ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là.

Tony : ça y est, je t'ai vraiment effrayé cette fois-ci !

Izzie.S : c'est plutôt tout ce qui est en train de se passer qui m'effraie. Mais je si tu es sincère je préfère savoir toutes ces choses quitte à effectivement avoir peur !

Tony : tu penses vraiment que je te mens, crois moi ce n'est pas évident de t'écrire tout ça même si je suis face à mon écran. Je me fais l'effet d'une ado débordant d'hormones !

Izzie.S : comme je te l'ai dis plusieurs fois, je sais que tu es honnête.

Tony : le virtuel est un obstacle pour toi, le fait de passer quelques heures ensemble, d'avoir enfin un contact réel te permettrait de mettre certaines choses au clair.

Izzie.S : je sais pas…

Izzie : tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? (Arg, je déteste comme ça sonne !)

Tony : j'ai eu quelques relations mais seulement une vraiment sérieuse. C'était pendant mes études, elle s'appelait Kate. On est resté ensemble pendant 3 ans, on a même emménagé ensemble ! En prenant du recul je ne peux pas dire si j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle. J'étais très attaché à elle et la rupture m'a fait mal mais l'idée d'un avenir avec mariage, enfant &cie ne m'attirait pas vraiment. Normalement quand tu aimes quelqu'un ce genre de choses t'attire, non !? Bref, c'est un peu compliqué !

Izzie.S : on a chacun notre définition de l'amour ! (putain faut que j'arrête les phrases nian nian) Et pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés, si c'est pas indiscret ?

Tony : on commençait à s'éloigner et les disputes devenaient fréquentes. Un jour on a mis les choses à plat et elle m'a avoué être lassée et vouloir voir de nouvelles choses…

Izzie.S : autrement dit, voir d'autres mecs !

Tony : exact.

Izzie.S : dit comme ça, ça craint !

Tony : j'me suis sentis un peu minable quand elle m'a dit ça, comme si je n'étais pas assez bien mais bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si au final on ne s'aimait pas tant que ça.

Izzie.S : en effet, oui. Et depuis, rien de spécial ? Pas d'autre « grand amoooour » ?

Tony : je ne sais pas pour le « grand amoooour » mais la chose spéciale… Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de t'en dire davantage, je ne veux pas encore te mettre mal à l'aise !

Izzie.S : Franchement Edward, qui te dit que tu ne seras pas déçu? Je ne suis peut-être pas si bien que tu le penses ! Je ne suis pas une grande bavarde, j'ai parfois un humour un peu limite et je suis trèèès loin de la bombe sexuelle !

Tony : comment veux-tu que je sois déçu après tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi ? A moins que tu aies crée un personnage de toute pièce visant à me charmer ! Moi aussi j'ai des défauts, je ne suis pas non plus une grande pipelette et je pense que notre humour est le même donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Tu n'es pas une bombe sexuelle ? Parfait, moi non plus tu t'en rendras vite compte. Ne crois pas que j'ai une quelconque exigence te concernant. J'ai complètement craqué pour ton si joli minois, alors que toutes les bombes sexuelles du monde aillent se faire voir !

Izzie.S : si tu cherches à me rassurer, tu es sur la bonne voie ! Merci. Mais je dois te dire que je n'ai jamais cherché à te charmer, sinon crois-moi j'aurai évité de te dévoiler certaines choses !

Tony : justement, tu as été toi-même c'est ce qui me plait ! Et puis nous avons aussi une certaine affinité. Bella, arrête de me croire si parfait comparé à toi, tu verras qu'au final ce ne sera pas moi le déçu !

Izzie.S : de ce que je sais de toi on va dire que je te pense presque parfait. Mais là encore, comme pour l'amour, c'est d'un point de vue personnel.

Tony : En parlant de ton sujet, apparemment, préféré, tu ne pas encore parlé de tes relations amoureuses.

Izzie.S : franchement il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Contrairement à toi vieillard je n'ai que 20 ans !

Tony : tout les vieillards rêveraient de me ressembler, petite! Même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose je veux savoir, as-tu déjà trouvé l'amour ? (c'est vrai que ça sonne bizarrement !)

Izzie.S : tu sais, pour moi les choses n'ont jamais été compliquées à ce niveau ! D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être con, mais je me demande ce que ça fait vraiment de tomber amoureux, ce qu'on ressent et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Jusqu'à présent j'ai eu 2 petits copains, le dernier je l'ai quitté quelques mois avant de partir. En fait, ça va faire bientôt 1 an que je suis seule ! Dans quelques années je pourrais peut-être aborder le sujet de manière plus sérieuse et ne pas avoir envie de blaguer sur l'amooour, le seul, le vrai, l'unique …

Tony : j'ai plus l'impression que tu as le point de vue d'une trentenaire désabusée ! Ici, personne ne t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

Izzie.S : hum… non. Les gars avec qui j'ai bien accroché ne sont que des bons amis !

Tony : pas même l'autre qui t'as agressé, Brutus?

Izzie.S : c'est Marcus ! Il est gentil mais la seule chose qu'il a l'air de vouloir c'est une nuit de sexe torride !

Tony : c'est vrai que les violeurs sont des gens très gentils, Bella !

Izzie.S : pff, t'exagère ! Il ne m'a pas violé, ni agressé d'ailleurs ! Il a juste été un peu trop entreprenant et de toute façon il n'était pas sobre !

Tony : moi quand je bois je ne m'attaque pas aux filles !

Izzie.S : aux garçons alors ?

Tony : idiote !

Izzie.S : ;)

{}

Aujourd'hui j'accompagne Jane faire les boutiques. Le temps commence à se réchauffer alors cette dernière a décidé qu'il nous fallait de nouvelles tenues. Tu parles ! Comme si elle avait besoin d'une excuse !

Comme d'habitude elle m'entraîne dans ses boutiques préférés au style pour le moins original et excentrique mais je dois reconnaître qu'à moi aussi elles me plaisent. Et je sens que la réaction de mes parents à la vue de certaines de mes nouvelles tenues va aussi me plaire !

Même si les magasins ont vite fait de m'ennuyer je profite de ce moment de détente loin des bouquins de cours, discuter et plaisanter avec mon amie est un bon moyen de me changer les idées. Alors que nous parcourons les rayons d'une première boutique je constate que Jane a apparemment décidé de m'épargner et s'abstient de me parler de Laurent.

_Quelle torture cela doit être pour elle !_

En revanche, elle consacre son énergie à tenter de me faire acheter une robe que je trouve un peu trop serrée à mon goût.

« Quand tu te décideras à rencontrer ton mec du net ça te seras utile ! »

Résultat : victoire de la blonde déjantée et je me retrouve avec un bout de tissu que je n'oserais jamais mettre !

Quand Jane ne me lance pas de piques concernant Edward et notre « relation », nous planifions quelques sorties comme nous n'en avons plus fait depuis des semaines. Je crois qu'Eclipse est le dernier groupe que nous sommes allées voir. De plus, je tiens à profiter de la ville et de ce qu'elle a à m'offrir avant de devoir la quitter. Jane se met alors dans la peau du super guide touristique et me dresse la liste des lieux intéressants que je n'ai pas encore découverts.

Et elle profite de ma légère inattention pour me faire acheter une paire d'escarpins à la longueur plus que douteuse.

« Pour aller avec la robe, Bellaaaa ! »

Ce surnom, affectueusement donné par Edward, est devenu un excellent motif de plaisanterie pour ma chère amie.

Qu'elle se moque autant qu'elle le veut, ça lui laisse moins de temps pour me transformer en prostituée !

Finalement je décide de l'amener à me parler de Laurent. Pardon, de Son Laurent ! Elle se fait alors un plaisir de me raconter certaines de leurs dernières confidences. Je me dis pour une fois qu'avec Edward nous en sommes à un niveau supérieur. Elle est d'ailleurs très étonnée quand je lui parle de notre net rapprochement en seulement quelques jours.

Entre temps je reçois plusieurs messages de Marcus.

Depuis « l'accident » de la fête il s'est rapidement transformé en gros lourd. Au départ il me harcelait de messages d'excuses puis nous avons eu une petite mise au point afin de régler cette histoire. Maintenant il m'envoie des messages pour à peu près n'importe quelle raison. Je ne sais pas si c'est par peur que les choses deviennent différentes entre nous.

« Izzie secoues-toi un peu ! On doit encore faire quelques boutiques avant de rentrer ! »

Rrrrr ! Je suis mon amie dont les bras sont chargés d'un tas multicolore de vêtements. A côté, mes deux pauvres sacs font peine à voir.

Alors que nous poursuivons notre périple mes pensées s'égarent vers mon ami plus si virtuel que ça.

{}

Edward : ça s'est arrangé avec ton père ?

Bella : oui, on a discuté. Tu sais on a parfois du mal à communiquer lui et moi, on n'arrive pas toujours à se dire certaines choses. C'était sa façon à lui de me dire que je lui manque et de mon côté je n'ai pas réussi à parfaitement lui faire comprendre ce que je pense. Deux handicapés de la parole comme dit ma mère !

Edward : c'est bien si tout va mieux. Tu connais la date de ton départ ?

Bella : pas encore mais ce sera pour le mois de juin.

Edward : ce qui te reste environ 4 mois.

Bella : et oui, le temps passe…

Edward : raison de plus pour en profiter et passer du temps ensemble…

Bella : tu sais quoi, ok.

Edward : ok, ok ?

Bella : oui Edward, rencontrons nous !

Bella : et ne m'en veux pas si ça ne se passe pas bien !

Edward : impossible que je t'en veuille vu que ça va être génial ! Bon, il faut qu'on organise ça, dis moi quand tu es dispo et ce que tu aimerais faire ou aller. De mon côté je vérifie mon agenda.

Bella : ok, ok t'inquiète on a tout notre temps ! Honnêtement peu importe l'endroit, je veux avant tout te voir !

Edward : moi aussi ma Bella si tu savais. La semaine prochaine ? C'est un peu long je sais mais c'est le moment idéal pour se rencontrer.

Bella : ça me va, pourquoi le moment idéal ?

Edward : un SoFar !

Bella : quoi !?

Edward : un ami organise dans son appartement un SoFar, c'est samedi prochain. Je te donne l'adresse et on se voit là-bas ?

Bella : Hum, je sais pas. Tu seras avec tous tes amis, ça me gène un peu.

Edward : y'aura aussi quelques uns de ses voisins et des fans des musiciens qui vont passer, on sera environ une trentaine. Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, si tu veux viens avec ton amie Jane, je suis curieux de la voir !

Bella : ah je vois… C'est une ruse pour la rencontrer elle !

Edward : zut alors, je n'ai pas été très discret !

Bella : j'aurai dû me rendre compte qu'elle te plaisait, avec toutes ces questions que tu me m'as posé !

Edward : j'avoue que je ne peux pas résister aux filles portant des robes en latex !

Bella : ça ne m'étonne pas pervers ! En parlant de ça, ça me fait penser à la robe qu'elle m'a fait acheter…

Edward : en latex aussi ?

Bella : intéressé hein !? Nan, jamais j'aurais acheté un truc pareil ! C'est une petite robe bustier en cuir noir.

Edward : encore mieux ! Serait-il envisageable de te voir la porter samedi ?

Bella : je n'ai pas dis que je viendrais.

Edward : non, mais j'espère que la réponse est positive !

Bella : au pire c'est Jane qui vient. Avec sa robe !

Edward : c'est toi que je veux voir !

Bella : Ah bon !?

Edward : je pense que c'est plus qu'évident ! Tant pis pour le latex et tout ce qui a un rapport avec ! Donc ? On va passer une super soirée, on s'est rencontré grâce à la musique autant que ça continue dans ce sens.

Bella : c'est vrai que ce serait bien. Ecoute j'en parle à Jane et je te donne ma réponse.

Edward : Ok Bella.

Bella : bon je vais te laisser, il est tard.

Edward : à bientôt passe une bonne nuit.

Bella : toi aussi, ne rêve pas trop de blondes couvertes de latex !

Edward : je pense plutôt que mes rêves seront peuplés d'Une brune dans une jolie robe de cuir…

Bella : quel poète !

Edward : si tu pouvais arrêter de te moquer de mes élans de romantisme !

Bella : désolée ! Fais de beaux rêves Edward…

{}

**Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous définir le SoFar, alors si ça vous intéresse faites un ptit tour sur Google !**

**J'essaierai d'avancer sur Rédemption alors je ne sais pas quand on se retrouvera dans le coin…**

**Bye !**


End file.
